Anniversary
by myfanfictionheaven
Summary: Akashi has the perfect anniversary plan for Akafuri day! Lots of fluffyness!


**HAPPY AKAFURI DAY LOVELYS! :D**

**Pairing: Akafuri Akashi x Furihata**

**Rated: K (Fluffyy)**

**One-shot**

**Summary: Akashi has the perfect anniversary plan for Akafuri day!**

**Anniversary**

The sky was clear, there was a slight breeze and Furihata was in high spirits after finishing practice. He walked home, took a shower, and got changed. He threw himself onto his bed and picked up his phone. He frowned. He had 3 unread text messages.

**Kuroko Tetsuya 3:27 PM :**

_Where are you Furihata-kun?_

**Kagami Taiga 3:28 PM :**

_Furi you need to get back here right now!_

**Aida Riko 3:30 PM**

_IF YOU DON'T GET HERE RIGHT NOW I AM TRIPLING YOUR TRAINING MENU FOR THE NEXT MONTH!_

"HUH?!"

Furihata paled visibly at the last text and grabbed a few things before racing out the door and back to school.

When he arrived he immediately spotted the reason for the texts. His boyfriend Akashi Seijuro was waiting for him impatiently in front of the gym. The moment the brunette began walking towards him, his teammates ran for their lives. Akashi crossed his arms in obvious annoyance. Furihata knew he was in trouble. He had completely forgotten that Akashi had promised to take him out today since it was their anniversary. Furihata gulped and waited for Akashi to speak.

"Kouki… you do remember what today is, right?"

Furihata trembled while answering the intimidating emperor.

"O-Our A-A-Anniversary…"

Akashi sighed, he wasn't really angry he was just a little disappointed. He had been planning this day for a while now and he wanted it to be perfect. He had wanted to surprise Kouki by coming over to his practice which had unfortunately ended slightly earlier than usual which inevitably ruined Akashi's plans.

"Yes, now come."

Furihata was then dragged off by an impatient Akashi.

When Akashi finally stopped, Furihata realized they were at a restaurant. Akashi had a few words with one of the staff before they were seated at a private table towards the back of the restaurant. Furihata merely watched in awe as Akashi's plan was played out to perfection. The restaurant was world famous, Furihata had always wanted to go there but he could never afford it. When the food came Furihata was surprised that Akashi had ordered a dish that immediately became his favorite. From the drinks to the dessert, Akashi had everything perfect and Furihata couldn't help but feel as if he was not worthy of all of this affection. Akashi had even thought to bring him a bouquet of roses. Furihata felt more overwhelmed and embarrassed with each gesture. If he didn't believe that Akashi loved him before, he certainly did now.

Akashi watched with great satisfaction as Furihata's face lit up with each surprise he had managed to come up with. He noted the sparkle in Furihata's hazel eyes and the perfect rose hue that blossomed on slightly tanned cheeks. Akashi gave off a small superior smile at the thought that he had achieved his goal in making Furihata the happiest person in the world on their special day. His mind started planning out other small surprises he could try in the future when his thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Umm… Akashi-kun?"

"Yes, Kouki?"

Furihata blushed, he still wasn't used to Akashi calling him by his first name even if it had been a year since they started dating.

"I-I have something for you too!"

Akashi stared at Kouki questioningly. The red-head had not asked for anything nor had he wanted anything. The smile on Furihata's face was enough to make him want to do these trivial things for him forever.

The slightly smaller boy moved to sit next to Akashi and looked into his eyes hesitantly. Akashi gave him a confused look. Furihata blushed madly as he quickly cupped Akashi's face in his hands and kissed him softly on the lips.

Akashi felt himself smile a little into the kiss before pulling the brunette on to his lap. Furihata's face was burning as he pulled away from the kiss and wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck. Akashi gave a low chuckle and Furihata felt his heart skip a beat.

"I love you Kouki. Happy Anniversary."

Furihata's breath hitched at the words. What did he ever do to deserve this? He hugged Akashi tighter and nuzzled his face into his neck.

"I love you too S-S-Seijuro…"

Akashi's eyes widened a bit. Furihata had finally called his name after all this time. His name was being called by the person he loved most in the world. He had never imagined it would sound so appealing.

Furihata grew nervous as the silence was extended. Maybe he shouldn't have said his name like that-

"Say it again."

"Wha-?"

"My name."

Furihata looked up. His eyes met Akashi's and the intensity they held had him blushing all over again. Akashi's hands moved to cradle his neck and head. Furihata let out a shaky breath before whispering.

"S-Seijuro."

And then Akashi was kissing the brunette with so much passion Furihata felt like he would melt from it. His mind wandered as if he was floating on a cloud. This day was perfect, this year was perfect, this man was perfect. Akashi pulled away and stroked Furihata's face gently. Furihata closed his eyes and nuzzled his cheek into the warm hand. His own hand trailed down from around Akashi's neck to where his heart was beating steadily. Akashi then grabbed his hand and kissed his fingertips.

"Thank you."

Furihata's heart was so full he didn't believe he could love anyone this much until he had met Akashi. He didn't have the words to describe this feeling, so he did what he felt would. He tilted his head closer and kissed his perfect boyfriend with all the emotion he was feeling as he cried tears of joy.

**THE END**

**Kimiko-chan: Holy… this came out much better than I thought it would. (Despite the crap ending.) YAY Akafuri fluff! This was written for Akafuri day but I forgot to post it lol. I almost did a marriage proposal but I changed my mind at the last minute hehe. (If you want it, just ask and you will receive ^_^)**


End file.
